UrRu
The UrRu, also known as the Mystics, are an ancient race of kind four-armed wizards from the 1982 dark fantasy film The Dark Crystal. They are the benevolent counterparts of the malevolent Skeksis, one of the two races born from the divided UrSkeks. Appearance The UrRu are a races resembling lizards and sauropods, having tan skin with heavily white maned hair and were deeply wrinkled with runic patterns, which represented each member's lines of thought. They walked with a swaying motion, and had long tails which were insufficient to counterbalance the weight of their heads. Much like the Skeksis, the UrRu have four arms; while their second pair of arms function well, they rarely use them as much. Biography At the last Great Conjunction, the UrSkeks were divided into two races- the UrRu and the Skeksis. The four-armed Mystics took on the sorrows of the world. They inherited the mystical wisdom of the urSkeks, but were powerless to use it outside their own valley. Their hopes for redemption rested on Jen. There were originally eighteen Mystics, but by the time of the Great Conjunction when they rejoined the Skeksis, only eight remained. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' While the rest of the UrRu were absent during the first season of the prequel series, one of their members, UrVa the Archer, had a major role where he summons Aughra to him via arrow and helps her regain her connection of Thra. UrVa later has to commit suicide after being revived to end his counterpart SkekMal's life and pursuit for good. Another Mystic, UrGoh the Wanderer, plays a rather pivotal role as both he and his Skeksis counterpart SkekGra the Heretic have a vision where a Gelfling will end the Skeksis's rule. By receiving said vision, the two forged the Dual Glaive containing the Shard of the Division as the pommel which is later used by Ordon during the Arathim Wars and then his son Rian before the start of the second Battle at Stone-in-the-Wood. ''The Dark Crystal'' UrSu the Master, on the verge of dying as with his Skeksis counterpart SkekSo, summons Jen to tell him of the Dark Crystal and restore it with the missing shard owned by Aughra. In doing so, he passes away dissolving into light, as the Emperor Skeksis crumbles to dust. After a funeral was done for UrSu following his passing by the other Mystics, they appointed UrIm the Healer as their leader (coincidently due to his counterpart SkekUng winning the Trial by Stone to be emperor of the Skeksis) and decided to embark on a trek to the Castle of the Crystal. On the way there, UrSol the Chanter sustained a minor injury (due to SkekSil being harmed with the Shard by Jen) and UrTih the Alcemist combusted into flames (because of SkekTek falling into the castle shaft into fire. The Mystics soon arrive at the Castle, just in time as Jen heals the Crystal and then eventually reunited with their respective Skeksis counterparts into the UrSkeks. ''The Power of the Dark Crystal'' The Mystics returned in the non-canon sequel series. After Thurma cracks the Crystal once again, they reappear along with their Skeksis counterparts. While they again did nothing, the Skeksis began to banish SkekSil again blaming him for his meddling with the prophecy that caused them to be defeated last time, sending out the Crystal Bats to make the Chamberlain leave; at the same time, UrSol experienced the same pain. When the Skeksis started a skirmish with the Gelfling guards, the Chanter wonders if they should help the Gelflings, even though it is not their way. UrZah declares that their way is reflection, not intervention, and the fate of Thra rests in other hands. The UrRu *UrSu, the Master (voiced by Brian Muehl) *UrZah, the Ritual Guardian (voiced by Sean Barrett) *UrVa, the Archer (voiced by Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) *UrGoh, the Wanderer (voiced by Bill Hader) *UrSol, the Chanter *UrIm, the Healer *UrAc, the Scribe *UrTih, the Alchemist *UrYod, the Numerologist *UrAc, the Scribe *UrNol, the Herbalist *UrAmaj, the Cook *UrUtt, the Weaver *UrSen, the Monk Trivia *Brian Froud based the Mystics on a previously designed troll from his 1977 book "The Land of Froud". In order to keep the two creatures separate for licensing purposes, he designed the Mystics to have four arms. This way Froud would keep copyright of his trolls while Jim Henson got the right to the Mystics. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Magic Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Mythical Category:Teams Category:Nurturer Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Species Category:Lawful Good Category:Aliens Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Mentor Category:Healers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Force of Nature Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Successful